


How The VNP Came To Be

by Odon



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-21
Updated: 2006-06-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8087395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odon/pseuds/Odon
Summary: How the Vulcan Nerve Pinch was invented.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

How the VNP came to be

Title: How the VNP came to be.

Author: Odon

Rating: PG-13

Fandom: Enterprise.

Summary: How the Vulcan Nerve Pinch was invented.

Disclaimer: No profit is intended in the writing of this story. "Star Trek: Enterprise" is the property of Paramount (a Viacom company).

Feedback is required for sustenance, so please email me. Archiving is welcome, but please try and contact me first.

* * *

  


**HOW THE VNP CAME TO BE**

In the episode 'The Xindi' Dr Phlox recommends Vulcan neuropressure as a cure for Trip Tucker's insomnia. Trip (shortly after he's escaped death and his unconscious mating drive is therefore particularly strong) is sent to T'Pol's quarters, where the attractive Vulcan takes off her top and encourages him to place his hands on her very sexy body.

How this is supposed to help the man relax I have no idea.

Anyway, was I the only one who thought this scene ended rather abruptly? It just stops the moment Trip removes his shirt and turns his back on T'Pol. Where's the significant character interaction, the moment of revealing insight? It's almost as if a gratuitous chance to see T'Pol's tits has been inserted into the episode, but would The Powers That Be ever do such a thing?

My theory is that as we've seen the origin of other Trek staples in _Enterprise_ (mind melds in 'Fusion', forcefields in 'Vox Sola', photon torpedoes in 'The Expanse', etc) the scene contained something similar, but had to be cut for time.

For example...

_T'Pol expertly works her fingers over Trip's firm muscular body, but the human shows no sign of experiencing the intense inter-species orgasm she'd felt at his hands._

T'Pol:  I am uncertain as to the practicality of this exercise. The differences between human and Vulcan physiology could mean that Swedish full body massage...I mean Vulcan neuropressure has no effect on your species.

TRIP:  Well it certainly seems effective from where ah'm sitting. Oh yeah, that's it...work your fingers along my shoulder. Ow! That really pinches...UGH!

__

Trip's eyes roll up and he slumps to the floor.

T'Pol:  Fascinating.

__

T'Pol moves to the com.

T'Pol:  T'Pol to Dr Phlox, it appears you were correct regarding the effectiveness of Vulcan neuropressure. Commander Tucker is now uncon...asleep.

PHLOX:  Excellent Sub-Commander! Perhaps you can assist me with some other medical problems. I'm sure neuropressure would be highly effective in curing Lieutenant Reed's Freudian-based depression over the MACO's having more powerful weapons than he does.

T'Pol:  I see.

PHLOX:  I've also discovered that every attractive female on this ship has somehow been infected with the notorious Braga virus. The recommended treatment is to spend once a week in decontamination rubbing antiseptic gel all over your lithe naked bodies.

T'Pol:  What a coincidence.

PHLOX:  And I've just got the results of the latest crew psychology assessment. Apparently your new cleavage-revealing catsuit has improved morale no end. So I'm now redesigning the female Starfleet uniform into a miniskirt and knee-high boots.

T'Pol:  Dr Phlox, before you implement these ideas, I wish to test out a new medical technique I have just developed. I call it, err...the Vulcan Nerve Pinch.

PHLOX:  Sounds intriguing. I can't wait to try it.

T'Pol:  Neither can I.

  


THE END.


End file.
